stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Spectre (Constitution class)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = In service }} USS ''Spectre'' is a Federation Starfleet starship of the refit configuration in service during the early-twenty-fourth century. Spectre is one of the last of her class to have been commissioned. Once the pride and joy of the Starfleet, starships of the Constitution class have become the marginalized loners in a time so impacted by rapid technological change that they have fallen out of grace and are slowly being taken out of service. The Spectre is a relic of an era past. She has been refitted and continually updated, and is still a staunch vessel, in the hands of the right crew a match for her contemporaries, but a relic all the same. (Star Trek: Phantoms) Technical data Command and control systems The bridge is located on top of the vessel's primary hull. From here, the commanding officer supervises the entire ship's operation. When seated in the command chair, located in the center of the room, the commander has visual access to all major personnel stations and viewscreens, facilitating the decision-making process. The forward bulkhead of the bridge is dominated by the main viewscreen. Directly in front of this is the helm station, from where navigation and vessel course control are carried out. The helm shares console with operations. From here, the officer on duty has access to internal systems control, sensor systems, resource scheduling and hardware and system usage. To the direct right of the command chair is the tactical console. An identical console to the commander's left serves sciences. Supportive stations line the wall for engineering, gravity control, damage control, environmental engineering, sciences and library computer, and internal security, most of these not being necessarily manned under normal circumstances. :The bridge of the ''Spectre is similar to that of the Enterprise-A as portrayed in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Propulsion systems The ''Spectre is equipped with a linear dilithium-controlled matter/antimatter reaction assembly. Main Engineering is lodged at the point where the vertical core is linked with the horizontal intermix chamber, occupying the forward section of Deck 15, with supportive systems located on the decks above and below, surrounding the core. This complex, radically new design in intermix technology, provides operational power for the impulse drive system and furnishes enough additional energy to power all other shipboard systems. Both matter and antimatter for this chamber are contained in a series of magnetic bottles, which are housed in pods at the base of the intermix shaft. The Spectre's impulse drive system is a twin-port fusion reactor engine, capable of velocities at least 0.8c. Tactical systems The Spectre carries six dual-emitter phaser banks, covering forward, port and starboard on either face of the saucer; as well as the aft bank above the shuttlebay. Two additional "midships" banks are on the bottom of the engineering hull. The vessel is further equipped with two forward-facing photon torpedo launchers, lodged within the connecting dorsal. Landing and cargo facilities A wide range of Starfleet and Federation craft can utilize the landing facility of the Spectre. Alcoves on either side of the landing bay provide storage for up to six standard Work Bees, and furnish all necessary recharging and refueling equipment. Additional space is available for the storage of non-ship shuttlecraft. Just within the landing bay doors is a force field generator unit, which is built into the main bulkheads on either side of the entry area. This field allows craft to enter the ship, while at the same time retaining the atmosphere and temperature within the landing bay. The shuttlecraft hanger bay, is situated at the widest point of the engineering hull on Deck 18. Much of the deck consists of open space, as it is the mid-level of the cargo facility; thirty-two cargo pod modules can be stored in the alcoves lining the forward, port, and starboard sides of the bay. The shuttle hangar has sufficient room for the storage of four craft at any given time. During normal storage situations, these shuttlecraft face aft ward. Crew support systems The medical complex of the Spectre is located on Deck 5 within the vessel's primary hull. The complex consists of a half-circle, with a surgery and diagnostics room and the office of the chief medical officer secluded in its center and a large intensive care ward surrounding it. Further medical facilities are located nearby, including a stasis unit in which patients whose conditions are considered immediately life-threatening can be placed into suspended animation until the proper cure or treatment can be established. Also located on Deck 5 are most officers' quarters. These staterooms are composed of two areas: the room's entrance opens into the living area where a library computer terminal and work desk are provided. The room's corner circular nook, normally occupied by a dining table, can be modified at the officer's request. The other half of the stateroom is a sleeping area, which holds a single large bed that can double as sofa during off-duty relaxation. A transparent door leads into the bathroom area. The quarters of junior and non-commissioned officers consist of only one room, that doubles as living area and bedroom. Space limitations force them to share bathrooms with one other officer. Crewman must share quarters with sometimes up to three others. Recreational facilities on board the Spectre consist of a large recreation deck lodged in the aft section of the primary hull where a variety of electronic entertainment is available to the crew. An officers' lounge is located at the stern of Deck 2. Here, four huge view ports afford a spectacular view of the ship's warp nacelles and space beyond. Forward of this section are two privacy areas. In the center of the deck can the kitchen be found, which serves the officers' dining room lodged in the front section of the deck. Command crew *Commanding officer :Captain Audzen Tobe *Executive and tactical officer :Commander Aleksander Rubin *Operations officer :Lieutenant commander Xon *Chief engineer :Lieutenant Tellas *Chief medical officer :Commander Seymour Hall Appendices Appearances *''Star Trek: Phantoms'' :01 Walking On Broken Glass Background information The Starship Spectre is portrayed as being more or less similar to the Enterprise as seen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Naturally, many of its shipboard systems have been upgraded since, reflecting the progress made in the different areas of engineering during the early decades of the twenty-fourth century. Spectre Spectre Spectre